Broken promises
by Haruka-Shiho
Summary: Todo cambio con el estado catatónico de Rin, me equivoque al pensar que mis sentimientos no cambiarían, nunca imagine que esto llegaría a pasar, mucho menos que me arrebatarían eso.
1. Chapter 1

**La siguiente historia la realice sin fines de lucro, con tal vez varios cambios en los personajes, de antemano espero les agrade.**

 **Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

.

.

.

 _\- Inuyasha – Mi suave musitar se perdió lentamente entre el fuerte viento que arremetía contra todo lo que hallaba a su paso, te mire una vez más consciente de tu dolor, después de todo, nuestro enemigo ha cobrado tantas vidas, a pesar de que todo terminara, sé que nada podrá devolver esas vidas perdidas. No quiero romper tu silencio, tal vez lo que necesitas por el momento es estar solo, mientras que yo debo respetarlo, aunque no deje de dolerme, sé que la amas, probablemente ese amor siempre superara con creces el amor que sientas por mí, porque yo quisiera que me correspondieses con la misma intensidad que yo._

 _Me di la vuelta lentamente, al alzar mi mirada hacia esa aldea vi a mis amigos reunidos allí, inclusive Rin, me sorprende que Sesshoumaru haya accedido al pedido de la anciana Kaede, pero nadie puede negar que aquella chica es tan importante para el Daiyoukai, tal vez ahora todos podremos empezar una vida, sin Naraku vivo, nada podría ser peor de cuando este se encontraba con vida._

 _Un mes paso rápidamente, todo iba bien, si tengo que indagar sobre mis sentimientos, pues no hay mucho que decir, Inuyasha aún se mantenía triste por lo de Kykio, sé que soy importante para él, es solo que se mantiene indeciso, yo le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado, creí firmemente que no habría nada ni nadie que me haría sentir este sentimiento tan profundo, que siempre esperaría por él, no había peligro alguno ahora a excepción de uno que otro Youkai que quisiese atacar la aldea, aun así podría decir que la paz reinaba aquí, me encantaba esta época, sí, me siento feliz de que la perla ya no este mas, esa que trajo tanto dolor, esa que fue motivo de peleas, por fin todos podíamos empezar sin preocupaciones._

 _Esa noche fue como cualquier otra, era luna nueva, por lo que ver a Inuyasha en su forma humana no era nada extraño, todos nos reunimos esa noche, contamos anécdotas de nuestros viajes, entre risas las horas pasaron sin que nadie se percatase, a la hora indicada cada uno se durmió, sin embargo algo me lo impidió a mí, como si algo estuviera por cambiar mi vida para siempre, ese sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien se instaló en mi pecho, me voltee de un lado a otro sin poder conciliar el sueño, tal vez estaba siendo paranoica, no tenía por qué pasar nada, solo debía tranquilizarme._

 _\- Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? – La voz de Inuyasha hizo que me levantara, no estaba de más contárselo._

 _\- Veras, tengo un mal presentimiento – Le dirigí una mirada de seriedad._

 _\- Ya tranquilízate y duérmete – Cerró los ojos lentamente – Naraku ya no está, ¿Qué podría pasar?_

 _Le sonreí y decidí que le haría caso, mas algo me lo impidió, un grito de una mujer, ambos nos levantamos y corrimos hacia halla, en el camino Sango y Miroku se nos unieron, a lo lejos pudimos divisar a la anciana Kaede, la preocupación se hizo latente en cada uno de nosotros, esa era la cabaña de Rin, al llegar no esperamos e irrumpimos en la cabaña, al abrirla, no supimos cómo explicarlo, era una especie de humo la que la rodeaba, y se movía de un lado a otro cual serpiente atacando a su presa, esa energía era tan densa, tan maligna, quise utilizar mis poderes de sacerdotisa, no funciono, cuando de un momento a otro todo ese humo se fundió en el cuerpo de la pequeña, y al suceder aquello, esa energía se dejó de sentir._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Inuyasha miraba de un lado para otro – Nunca he sentido una energía tan llena de maldad._

 _\- ¡Rin! – La anciana Kaede la movió de un lado a otro, mas esta no despertó._

 _\- Sentí una sensación de vértigo, ¿Qué fue lo que ocasiono todo esto? – Miroku parecía estar contrariado._

 _\- ¿Qué era ese humo? – Mi cuerpo se estremeció, nunca antes sentí esta sensación, el miedo recorrió cada fibra de mi ser, caí de rodillas inevitablemente, Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente a mí, lo que preguntó me dejo enajenada._

 _\- ¿De qué humo estás hablando Kagome? – Abrí los ojos más de la cuenta._

 _\- Yo no vi nada – Añadio Sango._

 _\- Espera, no es posible que no lo hayan visto, era humo lo que rodeaba el cuerpo de Rin, se bien lo que vi, esa energía se fundió en el cuerpo de Rin – Explique mientras trataba de recuperarme. Entonces me di cuenta de que nadie lo había visto, a lo mucho ellos habían llegado a sentirlo, desde entonces Rin no volvió a despertar, debatimos lo que pudo haber pasado, no hallamos explicación, a pesar de haberlo intentado todo, esa pequeña tan importante para nosotros no despertó, no paso más de dos días cuando Sesshoumaru apareció, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, amenazo con destruir toda la aldea como no explicáramos exactamente qué sucedió, aunque Inuyasha lo desafío con colmillo de acero en mano, no logro nada, el demonio no estaba jugando, parecía que en cualquier momento cumpliría su amenaza._

 _Ese fue el comienzo de mi travesía, todo cambio a partir de ese momento, Sesshoumaru decidió que se llevaría a la pequeña a tierras del oeste, no dio más detalles, pero Jaken entre hipidos y lágrimas había añadido que tal vez allí encontrarían alguna solución y que Rin despertara, eso fue una pequeña esperanza en medio de tanta tristeza, pero fui yo quien los acompaño, yo era la única que había presenciado aquello, lo que vi podría ser de suma importancia para buscar una solución._

 _\- Kagome, no tienes por qué ir, no confió en el – Cuando estaba por partir, Inuyasha había mencionado aquello, él y mis amigos buscarían una cura por su cuenta._

 _\- No te preocupes, estaré bien – Mencione decidida – En estos momentos Rin es la prioridad, pero te prometo que volveré para estar otra vez juntos._

 _Las promesas eran importantes, yo lo sabía, pero a partir de ese momento parece que no podría cumplir ninguna, el destino se empeñaba en aquello, mis palabras serian vacías, porque todo cambio desde aquel momento. Todavía recuerdo que montada sobre Ah-Un me dirigí a tierras de oeste, al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue llevar a la pequeña a una de las habitaciones que tenían preparada para ella, todos en el castillo se habían movilizado de un lado a otro, hasta que al fin uno de ellos que según me entere era el general Satoru, dijo que probablemente el estado de Rin se debía a un hechizo, maldición u otra de esa índole. De cualquier forma lo único que pudimos lograr fue estabilizarla, aquella Youkai de nombre Livani solo podía hacer que Rin se mantuviese con vida pero sin salir del estado catatónico en el que se encontraba._

 _Y ese día fue el primero de muchos en el que analice cada una de las facciones de aquel demonio, se mantenía impávido, imponente, me sorprendía que aquel Youkai sanguinario estuviera al pendiente de una niña como Rin, me preguntaba qué pasaría por su cabeza._

 _Así fue pasando el tiempo entre búsquedas que no dieron fruto, volví con mi grupo solo por poco tiempo, al volver me fui inmiscuyendo más en lo que tuviese que ver con el estado de Rin y sin desearlo fui conociendo más y más la casa del oeste, me di cuenta que ser un señor cardinal acarreaba muchas responsabilidades, más el parecía que había nacido para gobernar, me llamaba la atención su forma tan diferente de ser. Sin pensarlo, sin desearlo las cosas fueron cambiando, mientras más lo observaba, porque mientras buscábamos una cura para Rin, mientras más tiempo pasaba más conocía a aquel Youkai que no estaba dispuesto a abrirle su corazón a nadie en lo absoluto, aquel de mirar fría, aquel que sin hacer absolutamente nada hizo que yo Kagome Higurashi se enamorara perdidamente de él, mientras creí que no habría nadie que hiciera que olvidara a Inuyasha, la vida se rio de mí, porque este sentimiento era más grande que lo que sintiera por el chico orejas de perro, era tan intenso, me di cuenta que estaba perdida, recuerdo haber llorado cuando lo descubrí, sería que siempre tendría ese destino, enamorarme de seres equivocados. Recuerdo también que trate de encerrar este sentir, el jamás me correspondería, era un caso perdido, Sesshoumaru solía odiar a los humanos, despreciarlos, jamás me amaría, este amor era un imposible, la única excepción a su rencor era la pequeña Rin._

 _Esta vez no quise pelear por lo que sintiese mi corazón, aunque el anhelo estuviera ahí, que caso tenia, por ello solía mirar la luna cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, además cuidar de Rin era mi prioridad, por lo que le hablaba todas las noches aun si ella yacía inconsciente, me encargaba personalmente de asearla y procurar su bien, tal vez por esa razón el príncipe del oeste permitió que me quedase, no todo era color de rosa, muchos aquí no estaban dispuestos a aceptar mi presencia, han pasado siete meses desde mi estadía y ellos aún son reacios._

\- Pequeña humana, parece que no despertara – Salí de mis recuerdos, al ver ese rostro tan parecido a él, al príncipe de mirada imperturbable – Me pregunto qué hará Sesshoumaru esta vez.

\- Sé que despertara, tiene mucho por vivir – Declare, sin importar que tuviese enfrente a la mismísima madre de quien ocupaba mi corazón – Debe hacerlo.

\- No lo hará solo porque lo desees – Su presencia era tan imponente siempre - Siempre he dicho que ese cachorro mío heredo esa parte de su padre que no me termina de agradar, pero que se le puede hacer – Añadió con ese toque usual que siempre la caracterizaba.

Ese día Sesshoumaru no se encontraba en el castillo, después de todo tenia obligaciones que cumplir, pero yo sabía que no había día en que el no fuese a la habitación de la pequeña, su rostro no cambiaba nunca, no podía leer lo que pensaba, esos ojos me eran imposibles de descifrar, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba serio y me pregunto si algún día existirá persona con la cual Sesshoumaru se habra realmente, tal vez nunca sucederá, o a lo mejor quien sabe.

\- Kagome he dejado tu desayuno en tu habitación – Era Mikasa, una demonesa, tal vez la única con la que me llevaba bien – Has de tener hambre.

\- Gracias Mikasa, de hecho me muero de hambre

\- A propósito, estaré en el ala sur del castillo por si me necesitas para tu investigación – Ah sí, desde que llegue he leído un montón de pergaminos junto a Jaken, tratando de encontrar en los escritos una pista sobre lo que le sucedió a la pequeña, pero hasta ahora nada. Seguramente Jaken ya se encuentra en la biblioteca leyendo un montón de escritos que por cierto solemos leerlos juntos, algunos son inentendibles para mí, a veces para el también.

\- Llegas tarde mocosa, si queremos que la chiquilla reaccione, pues debemos trabajar – Jaken poseía en su poder varios escritos que debíamos revisar.

\- Es verdad, ¿Jaken no hay más escritos acerca de hechizos o maldiciones o alguien que sepa de ellos? – Si buscáramos a tal persona tal vez….

\- Si la hay, pero siempre pide algo a cambio, no es alguien que reciba a nadie así como así

\- Entonces solo nos queda revisar todo esto

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, en el despacho del amo bonito deben haber escritos sobre hechizos también.

-¿Enserio?, Iré a ver – Me levante rápidamente, camine a dicho lugar sin reparar en lo demás, al entrar hice todo lo posible por dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, lo último que quería era que el Inu peli plateado se molestara, tal como lo había dicho Jaken, al buscar entre algunos documentos halle algo en particular, eran vastos escritos sobre embrujos o maldiciones, pero algo llamo mi atención, era un ¿Libro? No podía ser verdad, esta se parecía demasiado a un objeto de mi mundo, es decir el futuro, no, solo debían ser imaginaciones mías. Algo me llamaba a hurgar el contenido del libro, tal vez estaba metiendo mis narices donde no me llamaban pero no podía simplemente dejarlo en su lugar y ya.

Me senté en el suelo y lo analice detenidamente, era un libro con la tapa negra, extrañamente un dragón rojo se alzaba en el centro, lo abrí, el interior mostraba líneas que habían sido escritas hace años, siglos tal vez, no pude detener mi curiosidad y empecé a leer.

 **Aun no puedo explicarme por qué ese sentir se alberga en mi pecho, es algo estúpido escribir lo que sucede, de todos modos tampoco puedo evitarlo.**

 **Humanos**

 **Esa simple palabra me intriga, su vida se esfuma rápidamente, son efímeros, además de complicados, son débiles, cobardes, su miedo los lleva a cometer actos que son propios de su raza, no puedo decir que los odio, ni me agradan.**

 **He crecido con la ideología de que no debería importarme su existencia, solo son una vil raza, basta con observarlos un poco para saber que no valen la pena.**

 **Ese pensamiento debería seguir firme, sin embargo alguien entre sangre y enfrentamiento se atrevió a romper esa lógica.**

Detuve mi lectura, esto parecía un escrito muy antiguo, extrañamente mire más detenidamente las letras impecables, esa caligrafía, era indudable, era la de Sesshomaru, mi corazón dio un vuelco al saberlo, por alguna razón quise leer todo su contenido, pero escuche unos pasos a la lejanía, no tuve tiempo para nada, solo cerré el libro tan fuertemente, si el me descubre hurgando entre sus cosas no sabría lo que pasaría conmigo.

\- Kagome no deberías estar aquí – Afortunadamente solo era Mikasa – Si el amo te descubre aquí no quiero saber lo que pasara, muy raramente el permite que alguien entre aquí.

\- Claro, solo vine a tomar algunos documentos, ahora salgo – Estaba nerviosa, sin querer Mikasa me había confirmado que este lugar era celosamente resguardado por el Daiyoukai, si seguía leyendo de que más me enteraría.

Mikasa no necesito otra palabra más de mí, se retiró inmediatamente, sonreí, tal vez no debía hacerlo, es solo que la curiosidad era tan grande, tomé el libro otra vez y abrí casi por la mitad, perdiéndome entre un fragmento que yacía plasmado allí.

 **Mi cuerpo se movió como autómata, no se supone que debería de ser así.**

 **¿De todas formas que estoy haciendo?**

 **No debería de haber ido, esto no puedo ser incontrolable, que diablos me pasa, de un momento otro siento que algo ha cambiado y maldición me desagrada completamente.**

 **Por qué mierda mi cuerpo se niega a seguir la razón y la lógica, es estúpido que haya seguido sus pasos desde la lejanía, desde la distancia.**

 **¿Qué me sucede?**

 **Por qué tengo esta maldita necesidad de verla, de saber qué hace, de escuchar su voz, su energía, siento que por un momento quiero seguir lo que la razón no me permite. Soy un maldito Youkai, joder me siento estúpido, que irónicos son los designios de la vida, porque yo de todos he tenido que tener este cambio, este cambio que me hizo caer en el amor con una chica humana, ella, esa ingenua que puede llegar a ser tan hartarte a veces.**

De un momento a otro me detuve abruptamente de mi lectura, ¿Era verdad lo que leía? ¿Sesshomaru estuvo enamorado?, y de una humana, es imposible, es siquiera inverosímil hacerme a la idea, no sé si esto que se muestra ante mis ojos es real.

Cierro el libro con firmeza, no quiero saber nada más, trato de auto convencerme, no soy nadie para entrometerme así en su vida, avanzo rápidamente a la salida, es solo que algo me detiene, sin querer regreso y abro el libro otra vez, en la parte final, allí solo viene escrito muy poco, un tanto confuso.

 **Maldita sea la vida. Maldito este día que me negó tener aquello que quería.**

 **Fuiste tú Kazu, quien marcó un antes y un después en esta patética historia. Tú y tu rotundo "No" le pusieron sello a este episodio.**

 **Te has ido, no escuchaste, tan solo corriste como una vil cobarde, no importa que dejase mi orgullo a un lado para pedirte que te quedases, no, más bien te rogué, y fue tu estúpida decisión la que jamás revertirá ese suceso sin solución.**

 **¿Estas feliz?**

 **Porque yo no, no importa cuento haga o deshaga nada volverá a ser igual, y joder porque siento que duele, y aquí estoy como un imbécil escribiendo palabras que se olvidaran con el tiempo.**

 **Es contradictorio, si una parte de mi me traiciona al no soltar tu recuerdo, te juro que la otra te odia, si, te odio Kazu, odio el haberte conocido, maldigo el que te cruzaras en mi camino, maldito el momento en que mis pies fueron a parar en aquel patético lugar lleno de humanos y te odio a ti por ser tan débil, te fue tan fácil huir, olvidar lo sucedido, solo te largaste, mientras te perdías en la espesura de la noche, solo quise alcanzar tu mano, detenerte, pero tu ignoraste todo lo que tenía por decirte, por eso te odio con toda mi alma, maldigo tú existencia, y ahora me reprocho el no haberte matado en el preciso instante en que te conocí.**

Respire con dificultad, no entendía muchas cosas de aquel extraño relato, solo me quedo bien en claro que si hubo alguien a quien amó y al parecer la chica a quien el eligió solo lo lastimo, me fue difícil asimilar todo esto.

\- Ojala y te hubieras enamorado de mí, yo no me habría ido, no te habría lastimado – Sin querer un poco de resentimiento se guardó en mi interior para aquella mujer, aquella que alguna vez fue " Kazu"

Decidí no seguir leyendo porque Mikasa volvería inmediatamente, además eran cosas privadas que en un principio no debí haber cogido, esa tarde vi a Sesshomaru llegar y quedarse en el campo de flores, por en medio pasaba un pequeño riachuelo, ese que para mí era mi lugar favorito.

De alguna forma sentí que no podía mirarle a la cara, evite toparme con él a toda costa, aun rondaba en mi mente aquel relato, en estos días me la pase más seguidamente en la recamara de Rin. Livani venia seguidamente para ver como seguía la niña y si se habían mostrado cambios, esa mañana en especial fue, como decirlo, ¿Amable? Como si quisiese decirme algo y note un cambio en ella que quise indagar, mas no me dio tiempo a nada, se levantó bruscamente y acelero su salida de la estancia.

Pocas horas después, casi al atardecer la vi salir apresurada, ¿Dónde iría?

Mi cuerpo se movió mecánicamente, salimos del castillo hacia el bosque, pero la perdí casi inmediatamente y de paso me perdí, genial, mi situación no podría empeorar, después de deambular por lo menos dos horas más me di por vencida, cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Humana – Parado frente a mí se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que a quien estaba evitando todo este tiempo.

\- Me llamo Kagome – Levaba siete malditos meses en sus territorios y el me seguía llamando así, mi nombre no era tan difícil de aprenderse, nótese el sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ignoro olímpicamente mi reclamo.

\- Yo debería hacer esa pregunta además…..

\- Cállate

-¿Qué dijiste?

\- Cierra la boca Miko – Será, como se atreve a callarme, no se supone que me calle cuando fue el quien pregunto, ah no, pero esto no se queda así, estaba dispuesta a reclamarle cuando escuche algo, eran ¿Voces? Vi a sesshoumaru dirigirse hacia halla, lo que me confirmaba que si lo eran, seguí al peli plata de cerca y dimos con una escena poco usual.

\- Es livani – Musite, mi voz se confundió con la suave brisa, la escena de enfrente me conmovió, pero de inmediato algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, subí la mirada para observar la reacción de Sesshoumaru, una vez mas no podía descifrar esa mirada. Nos quedamos así solo un momento más.

La youkai que servía en el castillo, alguien de suma importancia al ser una sanadora, se encontraba despidiéndose de un humano de unos 18 años, podía jurar que ambos estaban enamorados, ya que ella no se percató de nuestra presencia al estar ensimismada con aquel chico, al encontrarse sola se llevó una gran sorpresa al voltear.

\- Se-Sesshoumaru-sama – Pude ver el aparente miedo en su mirada – Yo….

\- Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no me interesa – Interrumpió a Livani, pude notar su voz como siempre – Pero, los humanos y los Youkai no deberían mezclarse y lo sabes - Sesshoumaru dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

\- Lo sé – Livani menciono débilmente – Pero no quiero perder ese vínculo – Ella levanto el rostro con aparente determinación mezclada con una gama de emociones que no sabría decir cuáles. Si antes el demonio perro se mantenía imperturbable, ahora parecía molesto mientras le dirigía una mirada penetrante.

\- No te pedí una explicación, ahora solo regresa al castillo antes de que cambie de opinión – Fue mordaz en su comentario, estoy segura que no se refería a exiliarla, sabía que eso fue una amenaza de muerte.

Livani no menciono nada más, avanzo rápidamente hacia el palacio sin mirar atrás, sin embargo a mi aquello sí me afecto, no iba a quedarme callada.

\- El amor puede existir incluso entre demonios y humanos – Levante la voz, con eso detuve el avance del Inu peliplateado.

\- Ingenua – No volteo – Los humanos y demonios no están destinados a estar juntos.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? – Sabia que mi voz ya había sido lo suficientemente fuerte - ¿¡Quién lo dispuso así!?

\- Solo estas cegada por el amor que dices tener por mi despreciable medio hermano, ese hecho no te permite aceptar las cosas tal y como son.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – No, porque mis sentimientos han cambiado, era el a quien yo amaba - ¿Acaso no eres un demonio que entiende los sentimientos? No te atrevas a decir que los humanos y demonios no pueden amarse, porque si pueden hacerlo.

Dio media vuelta y se acercó a mí, me fulmino con la mirada.

\- Ya deberías de saber cómo acaban las patéticas historias entre ambas especies, un claro ejemplo es Inuyasha, ese sentimentalismo que tenía mi padre por aquella humana lo llevo a su muerte y de pasos aquellos que son fruto de una aberración como aquella no son aceptados ni por los humanos ni por los demonios – Ante eso no supe que responder – Son odiados, despreciados.

Quise replicar, por un momento estuve a punto de gritarle lo que descubrí en aquel despacho, en algún momento el debió estar dispuesto a dejarlo todo por aquella mujer, sin embargo no tuve el valor, ahora solo te veo avanzar lentamente mientras tu cabello se balancea por tu caminar, me pregunto si algún día mis sentimientos podrán alcanzarte.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia, me siento muy feliz por ello, sin duda estas ideas locas no podía dejarlas sin plasmarlas.

Además quiero aclarar que todos los acontecimientos iniciaron hace tan solo un mes después de que derrotaron a Naraku.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko.

.

.

.

\- Oh vamos, sé que antes no habíamos cruzado muchas palabras – Miré la puerta corrediza fijamente, consciente de que Livani debía estar debatiéndose mientras fingía que nada le afectaba, ¿Por qué los demonios no se daban la libertad de mostrar sus sentimientos? Una vez no hace daño – Puede que estés metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman, sin embargo yo nunca he tenido prejuicios con nadie – Decidida a charlar con la Youkai entre a buscarla, ella se encontraba sentada mirando la luna que para entonces se mostraba esplendorosa en lo alto, y finalmente volteo a mirarme, sonriéndome en el proceso, más me di cuenta que esa expresión era falsa.

\- Señorita Kagome – Pronunció - ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Moví la cabeza, nunca interactúe con una Youkai antes, al menos no de la forma en que estaba por suceder, lo único que sabía es que eran diferentes a nosotros los humanos.

\- No – Me dirigí y me senté justo al lado de ella – No deberías de hacer caso a las palabras de Sesshoumaru – Ahí está, no importa lo que dijese el lord de este castillo, yo no le pensaba permitir que rompa una pareja como aquella, porque cuando la demonio a mi lado, cuando la vi despedirse de aquel muchacho su mirada tenía ese brillo, que claramente gritaba que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de ese chico.

\- Ese es asunto mío – No gritó, empero, me dejo en claro que no quería hablar de aquello – Señorita, ya es tarde, debería estar dormida.

\- Oh vamos Livani, no hay nadie mejor que yo para tocar ese tema contigo – Los habitantes de este castillo claramente no la entenderían, es más seguro que sería motivo de burla, sino es así entonces solo la sermonearían.

\- No necesita preocuparse por ello – Reacia – La acompañare hasta sus aposentos

\- Esta bien – No estaba resignada, claro que no – Supongo que no quieres compartir eso con una simple humana como yo – Mis pasos se detuvieron en la puerta, no mire atrás.

\- Espera – Un suave musitar, sonreí aun sin voltear, esto era justamente lo que yo buscaba.

\- Te escuchare, aunque debo dejar en claro que no soy una experta en el tema – Clara prueba de ello es Inuyasha y ahora Sesshoumaru, aunque claro mis sentimientos por este último eran completamente diferentes con respecto al primero.

\- Sabes, a decir verdad yo no soy una persona entusiasta – Su vista se fijó en la luna una vez más – ni tampoco tengo el valor para defender esto que siento.

\- Entonces, ¿Lo amas lo suficiente? – Ella parecía haberse dado por vencida, no me importa como pero no permitiría aquello.

\- Sí, claro que sí….. Es solo que no importa lo que desee – Levanto su mirada, para mí era la primera vez en la que una youkai me mostraba sus sentimientos libremente – Sesshoumaru-sama tiene razón, él es un humano y yo una youkai, eso siempre pesara.

\- Él te corresponde – Esa expresión confundida, por supuesto que yo vi su interacción con aquel chico – Sabes Livani, yo creo que eres muy afortunada.

\- ¡No es así! – Alterada me enfrento con la mirada.

\- Afortunados aquellos que conocen ese sentimiento con alguien que corresponde a tu amor con la misma intensidad – Porque yo no corrí con esa misma suerte – Que no te importe nada más y defiende eso que sientes, a fin de cuentas tu felicidad está en juego.

\- Es fácil decirlo – Su mirada me transmitía esa tristeza – No puedo simplemente evadir la realidad, hasta ahora me permití no pensar en ello y disfrutar cada minuto, cada instante. Yo sabía que este sentir no era el correcto.

Me quede en silencio, ¿Los humanos y demonios no pueden estar juntos? Sonreí con ironía, por un momento sentí que las palabras de Livani me taladraban el alma, yo guardaba en mi interior ese sentimiento tan único dirigido a cierto peliplata, ¿Mi sentir no era el correcto? Quise carcajearme, lo peor, quería hacerlo de mi misma, al menos a Livani le correspondían, por ello no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su amor se perdiera, si estaba en mis manos hacerla recapacitar, lo haría.

\- Rompe las cadenas que te atan – Extrañamente ella abrió los ojos más de la cuenta ¿Qué sucedía? – Mira hacia el mañana, no dejes que otros decidan por ti, la decisión está en tus manos – No paso ni medio segundo, cuando ella se acercó rápidamente inspeccionándome de arriba para abajo.

\- Esos zafiros, son parecidos a ella – Menciono con la cabeza cabizbaja, más en mí se hizo presente la curiosidad – Así que en mis manos ¿Eh?

\- Espera, ¿a qué te referías?

\- Nada, solo quiero pensar – Al parecer conseguí el resultado deseado sin pelear demasiado, acaso mis palabras la impactaron demasiado, no recuerdo haber hecho mucho, esto era extraño, pero ella parecía no querer responder mi última pregunta.

Esa noche me abandone completamente al sueño, al final no entendí lo que quiso decir Livani, oh vamos solo fue un comentario, lo que debería de preocuparme es encontrar la solución al sueño profundo de Rin, esa niña que es como mi hermana pequeña, no puedo creer que a pesar de haber intentado tantos métodos, no diese resultado, de cualquier forma debo dormir.

.

.

.

Hoy me siento contenta, Livani no terminara con su relación aunque no ha tomado una decisión concreta todavía, por otro lado me siento feliz de tener dos amigas en este lugar, si bien ellas me toleran, el resto no se acostumbra, casi estoy segura de que para ellos mi presencia no le es grata. Hoy me encuentro en la biblioteca con Jaken otra vez, él se mantiene totalmente ensimismado en su lectura, está por mas decir que es un escrito en lengua desconocida, casi podría jurar que en mi época ni se sabe de él, ¿Cuántas cosas se habrían perdido con el tiempo? En 500 años cambiarían tantas cosas, incluso la existencia de los demonios sería considerada un mito.

\- Jaken – Suspiré – Si existe una persona que pueda ayudarnos, ¿Por qué no ir a buscarlo?

\- Hay mocosa pero que ignorante eres, creí haberte dicho que ese ser no recibía a otros así como así

\- ¡No soy ignorante!

\- Deja de holgazanear y ponte a leer algo, hasta para eso eres inútil – Bien eso sí que me molesto, pero quien se creía ese sapito, de ninguna manera permito que me digan inútil, apreté fuertemente el pergamino que traía en manos, fue acto reflejo porque se lo lance a la cabeza tumbándolo al suelo.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? – Traía un chichón en la cabeza, sonreí socarronamente, se lo merecía, digo yo no andaba desmereciendo las acciones de nadie, debería de aprender a respetar.

\- A propósito Jaken, ¿Por qué no podemos ir a ver a aquella persona? – Paró de hacer sus rabietas y sus ojos se posaron en mí, se volteó y procedió a sentarse.

\- Esa mujer siempre pide algo a cambio

\- ¿Mujer?

\- Es una Youkai que habita en un palacio más allá de las tierras cardinales, en una pequeña isla resguardada por su poder, incluso si quieres encontrarla te es demasiado difícil, y yo solo he escuchado rumores acerca de ella.

\- ¿Ella es alguna clase de bruja?

\- Dicen que una hechicera, muy diferente a cualquiera que exista, pero el precio a pagar por tu pedido dicen que es muy alto.

\- ¿Precio? – Que clase de ser pide algo a cambio, sí, lo olvidaba una demonio, entonces me preguntaba que tanto había que dar para que esa mujer accediera a tus pedidos.

\- Lo más preciado que tengas, eso es lo que pide – Lo más preciado, no me extrañaba que pocos podían acceder a su ayuda. No tenía claro cómo podía pedir lo más preciado que tuviera, debiera ver algún limite y conociendo a Sesshoumaru, si esta mujer era la opción más viable, entonces por qué él no fue por esta, estaba casi segura que con su poder la habría doblegado, no quería pensar así, pero Rin era muy importante para el príncipe de la casa de la luna.

\- Sesshoumaru es fuerte – No sabía exactamente como formular mi pregunta.

\- Entre los demonios, se conoce que esa mujer es extremadamente hábil, no quiero decirlo pero dicen que estaba a la par con el antiguo señor de estas tierras, o incluso más poderosa.

\- ¿Enserio? – Vaya, era increíble, por historias sabía que Inutaisho era muy fuerte, entonces eso quería decir que…. – Es más fuerte que Sesshoumaru

\- ¡Pedro que dices niña! – Ok, volvió ese lado "respeta a mi amo" – Nadie es más fuerte que el amo bonito, por si tus oídos humanos no lo han oído he dicho antiguo señor – Genial, Jaken se estaba contradiciendo, de todas formas no tenia caso discutir con él, era un caso perdido, lo deje hacer sus berrinches y salí de la estancia hacia mi lugar favorito, solo debía caminar un poco y estaría en ese lugar.

Esta mañana era inusualmente demasiado tranquila, había permanecido en este castillo bastante tiempo, por lo tanto era de esperarse que yo en particular tuviese mi lugar favorito, extrañamente en ese lugar podía relajar mi mente, me encantaba la suave brisa que golpeaba mi rostro, al aroma de las flores siendo percibida tan profundamente y ese riachuelo era simplemente el toque final para hacer de ese sitio, perfecto. Solía sentarme ahí sin importarme el correr del tiempo, perderme entre mis pensamientos, normalmente nadie me molestaba allí.

Hoy se rompía ese inusual caso que sucedía con frecuencia, de todos los lugares en los que pude hallarle, tuvo que ser en mi estancia favorita, allí, recargado en el árbol, con los ojos cerrados, esa misma brisa que tanto me agradaba, movía ahora esos hilos plateados, una escena casi hipnótica, me obligue a mí misma a guardar mis sentimientos, solo me moví como autómata, me senté a una distancia prudente, con el claro hecho, él ya me debió haber sentido cuando venía de camino.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Esa voz se oyó como siempre, aunque sus ojos seguían cerrados, en cambio mi mirada seguía fija en él.

\- Este lugar es mi favorito – Eso pareció llamar su atención – Además es mi sitio, la pregunta debiera ser para ti.

\- Está en mi castillo – Eso me basto para saber que me estaba diciendo que el peli plata podría estar donde quisiera por ser amo y señor de todo esto.

\- Me encanta este lugar – Solo por esta vez le cedería la razón – La naturaleza me ayuda a relajarme, no sé por qué, es que me encariñe con este lugar en particular, es especial para mí – Su rostro giro hacia mí, es como si de pronto todo lo que dije le hubiese interesado, por alguna razón sus ojos conectaron con los míos.

\- ¿Po qué? – Menciono desinteresado, aun de esta forma, era la primera vez en siete meses que podía mantener una conversación fluida con él, no estaba ignorándome o algo por el estilo – Solo es un lugar.

\- No es solo un lugar – Rayos, si el supiera que en el futuro las cosas son tan diferentes – Mira a tu alrededor, es hermoso lo que se nos muestra, lo que debemos hacer es disfrutarlo, porque puede que mañana más tarde ya no se pueda sentir esta sensación que solo la naturaleza puede irradiar….Además desde este lugar, en la noche, el brillo de las estrellas es incomparable, tan único.

Mi mirada seguía conectada con la de él, mas esta vez algo diferente sucedió, esa mirada ámbar estaba tan fija en mí, ese brillo, estaba sorprendido, por primera vez pude leer una expresión suya, pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, debiera ser un momento mágico. Mas no era así, no era a mí a quien estaba mirando fijamente, esa mirada la conocía perfectamente, ya la había visto, al poco tiempo de conocer a Inuyasha, este me miro exactamente de la misma manera en que lo hacia Sesshoumaru ahora, mi corazón se apretujo, ese demonio estaba buscando a alguien más en mí, vaya que irónica es la vida.

\- Kagome – Rompí abruptamente esa conexión de miradas, se perfectamente aun sin mirarle que el haría como si no hubiese pasado nada, más para mi significaba mucho, me dolía, un escozor se sintió en mis ojos quería llorar, sería que siempre me compararían, que nunca me mirarían a mi genuinamente, ¿esa era mi maldición? – Me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

\- Hmp

\- Llevo muchos meses aquí, llámame por mi nombre al menos.

Sé que el demonio se sabe mi nombre, aun con todo lo que estaba sintiendo no fui capaz de gritarle en la cara todo lo que estaba sintiendo, por otro lado al mencionar mi nombre le trataba de comunicar, que yo soy yo, si antes odiaba mi parecido con Kikyo, ahora no quería que él me comparara con la mujer que alguna vez amó, dado el hecho que también soy humana, o ¿Aun la ama? Estaba tan molesta, trate de disimularlo como pude, por alguna razón aquella mujer que tenía un nombre "Kazu" estaba generando una especie de resentimiento en mi interior, la vida se empeñaba en ponerme en el mismo camino, las mismas situaciones, solo por este momento maldije mi suerte, y así un silencio incómodo para mí se instaló en el ambiente, trate de apaciguar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, decidiendo prontamente a romper ese hielo.

\- Sesshoumaru – Claramente a mí me molestaba el silencio - Jaken me dijo que existe ese alguien que puede ayudarnos a sacar a Rin de su estado – Espere pacientemente a que me respondiese, abrió los parpados lentamente, su mirada fue a parar en mi persona.

\- Sería inútil

\- ¿Por qué? – No deseaba que Rin se quedase dormida para siempre, no podía evitar el solo pensamiento de que nunca despertase – Y si la buscamos.

\- Cierra el pico – Su voz fue neutral, frunció el ceño y por alguna razón me fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡No eres nadie para callarme! – No recuerdo haberlo ofendido o algo para que me tratase así - ¡Mi aprecio por Rin es genuino, solo quiero ayudarla!

\- Te recuerdo que estas en mi castillo – Su mirada seguía fija en mi – Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? – No le temía, al menos no como al principio, pero eso dolió, yo mejor que nadie sabía que el solo me permitía quedarme aquí por su protegida, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Tómalo como quieras

\- ¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres al amenazar así a las personas? – Fue sin querer, en realidad no planeaba decirle eso, ese remolino de sentimientos que hace tan pocos minutos se encendió, que trate de ocultar pera se estaba desatando más y más.

\- Explícate

\- Livani – El solo nombre de a quien consideraba mi amiga sería suficiente para que el demonio entendiera.

\- Esa terquedad tuya solo te llevara irremediablemente a tu muerte – Hizo una pausa para después acotar – Humanos, que más se puede esperar de ellos, crean una tormenta en un vaso de agua, algo como los sentimientos son solo nimiedades.

\- Te equivocas - ¿Nimiedades? Como podía decir aquello – El amor es un sentimiento que traspasa barreras, no importa el tiempo, edad o raza, solo importa el sentimiento – Lo miraba fijamente, con un cúmulo de sentimientos arraigados en mí.

\- Ese pensamiento es clásico de tu débil especie – Sonrió de medio lado, burla, se estaba burlando de mis palabras, eso me hizo estremecerme de furia, quería golpear a aquel Youkai.

\- Claro se me olvidaba que eras un Youkai sin sentimientos, como demonios podrías entenderlo, digo tu nunca has sentido aquello o….. ¿Me equivoco? - Mi mente tenía muy presente que aquel ser sí quiso a una mujer humana, quería ver cuál sería su reacción, las consecuencias eran lo que menos me importaba.

\- Calla ningen – Su mirada se afiló, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se estremeció, él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar mis palabras ni un segundo más. Mentiría si dijese que esperaba esa reacción, esa frase mía le descolocó por un momento y ahora su rabia se estaba desatando, no importa, pues yo aún quería continuar.

\- ¡No lo hare! – Estaba cavando mi propia tumba, estaba molesta, no, estaba furiosa, y eran los mismos sentires que me cegaban en este momento – ¡No importa lo que digas, no eres quien para dictar sobre los sentimientos de Livani! Si tu no lo entiendes no lo hagas, y si vamos a hablar de debilidad entonces ese alguien que tiene miedo eres tu…

\- Suficiente – Veloz, ese movimiento fue tan rápido, esa mirada destilaba odio, en un desliz había terminado con la espalda en el árbol, acorralada, esas garras alrededor de mi cuello, no estaba asfixiándome, pero si lo cabreaba un poco más, este me mataría sin dudarlo, porque para el yo no significaba nada, ante ese pensamiento mi corazón se estrujo un poco más - ¿Miedo? Entiende esto, ese patético sentimiento es parte de tu raza, no de la mía – Una de sus garras hicieron un pequeño corte en mi cuello, inmediatamente le siguió aquel liquido carmesí, mientras que yo tenía miedo.

-¿Por qué? – Mis palabras salían de mi boca sin que yo pudiese controlarlas – Porque te niegas a creer en el amor – Mi respuesta ya lo tenía, entonces ni yo misma sabia la razón de mi estúpida pregunta.

\- Hay algo raro en ti – Esa mirada, ese rostro que no pude leer, mas esos ojos trataban de encontrar algo en los míos – Ningen…. ¿Por qué pones tanto esfuerzo en convencerme de lo contrario? – Mordaz en su comentario, mientras me zarandeaba levemente.

\- Eso…. - ¿Qué podía decir? Solo atine a bajar mi cabeza, mirando el suelo, como si solo ella fuera digna de mi atención.

\- Escucha esto muy bien porque lo diré por última vez – Me obligo a que mis ojos hicieran contacto con los suyos – No existe una delgada línea que cruzar entre demonios y humanos, la humanidad está podrida, en la mayoría de ellos solo prevalece el miedo, ese mismo que les hace hacer cosas tan propias de tu raza, ellos solo se anteponen así mismos mientras fingen que no es así, despreciables, por último los Youkai somos completamente diferentes a ustedes, empezando por mencionar vuestra patética efímera vida.

\- ¡Si puede cruzarse! – Solo que esto termine ya, esta situación me estaba lastimando demasiado.

-Pensar en eso es otro de tus errores

\- ¡Yo te amo! – Incluso yo me sorprendí, de donde salió eso, sonreí con tristeza, ya lo dije, inmediatamente sentí que el agarre en mi cuello se aflojo, lo miré, estaba procesando lo que acababa de soltar tan repentinamente, no sabía cómo sentirme.

\- Estas mintiendo – Su voz no fue tan neutral como siempre, mientras yo seguramente luzco deplorable, aun cuando un sonrojo se instaló en mis rostro, solo quería que me dejara sola, para llorar todo lo que pudiera, ya sabía que él me rechazaría – Tu estas obsesionada con el hibrido.

\- ¡E-Estas equivocado! – Que me impulsaba a seguir, porque no me callaba - ¡Inuyasha es como mi hermano! – No había necesidad de gritarlo, aun así que es lo que hacía una humana como yo declarándole mi amor a un demonio que no siente lo mismo por mí.

\- ¡Despabila!- Me estrello fuertemente con el árbol – ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

\- No son tonterías – Cerré fuertemente mis ojos – Yo….. Realmente te…..

\- No lo haré – Abrí mis ojos al oír esa voz amenazadora, antes de que me diese cuenta, Bakusaiga brillaba ante mí, irradiaba esa aura maligna, Sesshomaru la coloco sobre mi cuello – Ni pienses que voy caer en ese sentir con una estúpida mujer humana.

\- Se-Sesshoumaru – No lo podía evitar, el miedo invadió mi cuerpo, pero me dolía mas el corazón, solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no importa cuánto me reprima, no podía aguantarlo, una lágrima traicionera resbalo por mis mejillas, no importa si el demonio me viese así, levante mi mirada posándola en sus ojos, los mismos que me miraban con una gama de emociones que no reconocí, de algo estaba segura, algo cambio en su mirada.

\- Voy a esperar a que vuelvas en tus cinco sentidos – Se acercó más a mi rostro – Admite que lo dijiste por impulso y enfundare la espada.

\- ¡No lo hare! – No podía luchar contra lo que gritaba mi corazón - ¡Yo te quiero! – Mis ojos empezaron a picar, quería soltarme a llorar.

\- Tu….

No terminó, solo sentí como mi cuerpo se movió a una velocidad que me mareo, cuando apenas me recupere, el príncipe de las tierras de Oeste me coloco a sus espaldas, allí donde tan solo hace segundos nos encontrábamos, estaba clavadas en el árbol 5 cuchillas, casi podía sentir el poder demoniaco emanando de ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Sesshoumaru cuestiono a aquel ser que se hallaba delante, su mirada carecía de brillo, parecía un fantasma, casi sin vida – Vete – Ese último susurro fue para mí, no supe cómo reaccionar, antes de tomar una acción siquiera, a lo lejos se escuchó estruendos, gritos y el chocar de armas, si, estaban atacando el castillo, en ese momento lo único que llego a mi mente fue el nombre de la pequeña, "Rin"

\- Cuídate por favor – Musite antes de correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia el interior del castillo, voltee una última vez, no sé por qué en mi pecho se instalaba ese mal presentimiento, moví la cabeza y seguí avanzando, lo primero que hice fue subir las escaleras y dirigirme rápidamente a la habitación de Rin.

\- Kagome-sama – Mikasa me intercepto en el camino, me tomó de la mano y me guio, ella sabía a donde me dirigía.

\- ¿Quién es el responsable de todo esto?

\- No lo sabemos, es solo que no es posible que no sintiésemos su presencia hasta que aparecieron aquí – Eso quería decir que ni ellos pudieron detectar con sus sentidos aquello que se aproximaba – Hasta aquí, de ahora en adelante debe seguir su camino sola…..se acercan.

\- Ni hablar, no te dejare sola – Yo también sentía una aura maligna acercándose.

\- Estoy acostumbrada a las batallas – Me sonrió – No soy ninguna debilucha – Hasta ahora no me fije en lo que traía en la mano, era un arco. Me la lanzo antes de desaparecer para enfrascarse en una batalla contra los enemigos.

\- Mikasa, ten cuidado – Susurre, ojala y me escuchase, sin detenerme mas, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para llegar a la pequeña, de alguna manera este recorrido se me hizo eterno – Ahí está – A tan solo pasos de mí, pude vislumbrar esa puerta. La abrí sin el menor cuidado.

\- ¡No me asustes así! – Jaken estaba allí, con el báculo de dos cabezas apuntándome, es obvio que pensaba que era el enemigo, yo me sorprendí, acaso su sentido del olfato estaba atrofiado.

\- Que alivio – Ambos nos acercamos a Rin, debíamos sacarla de este lugar, sin embargo, unos pasos apresurados y la puerta siendo destruida por una llamarada de fuego nos hizo respingar a Jaken y a mí.

\- ¡No nos asustes así! – Gritamos Jaken y yo al unísono, eso fue espeluznante, lo bueno es que no era algún enemigo.

\- Pero que Youkai tan odiosa – El pequeño demonio se quejaba y Livani lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

\- No es momento para eso – Ambos parecieron reaccionar, Livani tomo a la niña en brazos, cuidadosamente se levantó con la pequeña en brazos.

\- La mantendré a salvo – No espero siquiera a que dijésemos algo, desapareció rápidamente, en un momento así, me preguntaba si los demonios estaban acostumbrados a hacer todo por su cuenta.

\- Esa bruja se fue – El pequeño demonio me miró – Como sea también debemos resguardarnos.

\- Pero y Sesshoumaru, además del resto, no podemos simplemente huir

\- Oye mi amo no es ningún débil – Seguramente hubiese seguido con sus discurso de no ser porque la pared se destruyó por completo, ambos salimos volando hasta caer en el pequeño estanque, de no ser por el agua que me esperaba a mi caída, seguramente mi cuerpo habría tenido grandes daños.

\- ¡Jaken! – Trate de enfocar mi vista en mi alrededor, medio castillo luchaba contra criaturas extrañas, no sabría decir que eran, pero tampoco podía solo quedarme viendo.

\- Humana por aquí – Al vislumbrar a Jaken lo seguí inmediatamente, lo bueno es que aun mantenía mi arco, mi ropa estaba mojada, eso sin duda era una molestia.

\- ¿!Que es eso!? – Esto no podía empeorar, eso parecía una lagartija, podía medir unos dos metros de altura y cuatro de largo, como sea era aterrador el cómo movía su lengua, me paralice, esa cosa se acercaba con demasiada rapidez - ¡Aléjate! – Dispare una flecha con energía espiritual en él, es solo que esa cosa lo esquivó.

\- Hay, no se supone que eres una sacerdotisa – Jaken le lanzo una llamarada de fuego – Actúa como tal.

\- Pero es que es demasiado horrendo – Por un momento creí que esa criatura habría sido derrotado, no fue así, cuando el humo se disipo, esa criatura estaba ahí como si no le hubiese sucedido nada, por el contrario, parece que el fuego que le fue lanzado lo molesto en demasía, porque rugió de una manera tan fuerte, tanto que ambos tuvimos que taparnos los oídos, incluso causo una ráfaga de viento que nos hizo retroceder a Jaken y a mí.

\- Esto no augura nada bueno – Retrocedimos lentamente, es obvio la sed de sangre que se sintió, mientras nuestras miradas seguían en esa criatura, nuestra suerte no era lo mejor, otra criatura se le unió.

\- Humana corre – Jaken apretó su báculo, aun si lo que quiso fue atacar, esa lagartija no se lo permitió, uso su cola para aventar a Jaken varios metros, estoy casi segura que lo dejo inconsciente, temí por su vida, incluso si eran demonios, ellos no eran inmortales.

\- ¡Jaken! – Corrí hacia su cuerpo, mas algo me detuvo.

\- Kagome – Delante de mí se hallaba el general Satoru, era uno de los pocos en los que confiaba, y también uno de los que me llamaban por mi nombre – Ya me ocupare yo de Jaken, ahora corre – No entendía la razón de pedirme que huyera, sin más corrí de este sitio rápidamente, ese presentimiento se instaló una vez más en mi pecho.

\- ¿Por qué? – Este sentimiento que aquejaba mi pecho no me abandonaba, no tuve tiempo siquiera para seguir en mis pensamientos, delante de mi estaba otra vez esa criatura, no sabía si era las mismas de antes o era otra, ¿porque esas cosas parecían ir tras de mí? de todos modos ya no llevaba mi arco y sin el era completamente inútil, nunca fui buena en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre dependí de mis amigos para ello, mientras me cubrieran yo podía lanzar mis flechas y purificar demonios, ahora solo me quedaba correr.

\- ¡Vete! – Vociferé, como si la criatura en cuestión me obedeciera, me estaba cansando, en mi recorrido no encontraba a nadie, si seguía así, iba a morir, y mi destino parecía haberse sellado al llegar a un callejón sin salida, mi corazón latió deprisa, busque desesperadamente con la mirada algo que me pudiese ayudar, lo que encontré no era la gran cosa, al menos no para mí, no estaba acostumbrada a las espadas, ni tenia habilidad para usarlas, la tome y di la vuelta en mi propio eje, no estaba pensando con claridad, solo que ya estaba empuñando la espada para toparme con la criatura y encajarla en su costado, la lagartija esa rugió adolorida, ¿Cómo lo hice? Supongo que solo fue suerte, en cuanto hice aquello planee escapar, solo un poco más.

\- Ahg – Su maldita cola arremetió contra mí con todas sus fuerzas mandándome a volar varios metros y me golpee de lleno contra un árbol, quebrándola de paso con el impacto de mi cuerpo, trate de incorporarme, y falle inútilmente, todo el cuerpo me dolía, no podía pararme, incluso unas lagrimillas se escaparon de mis ojos, al sentir como un líquido parecía mojar mi espalda y algo me nublaba mi ojo izquierdo, era sangre, ¿Seria este mi fin? Ese pensamiento solo me horrorizo, estaba completamente sola, mi ojo derecho se enfocó en la criatura, esta se acercaba lentamente con esos dientes enormes que poseía, cojeaba, sin embargo en mi estado yo no podía hacer nada - ¡No te me acerques!

\- Aquí estas – Busque esa voz con la esperanza de que fuese un demonio de este castillo, de que fuese alguien que me ayudase, mas mis esperanzas murieron, esa aura era parecida al adversario de Sesshomaru, este ser poseía el cabello negro y una vez más su mirada era fría, como si no tuviese vida, arrastraba una espada manchada de sangre lentamente – Tu momento ha llegado – Se acercaba paso a paso a mí, antes de arremeter con toda su velocidad al igual que la criatura culpable de mi estado.

\- ¡No! – No quería morir, en estos segundos en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse cruzaron un millar de imágenes por mi mente todas las personas que conocí, mi familia, Sango, Miroku, Shipou e Inuyasha, este último siempre me salvaba y me protegía, pero ahora simplemente no estaba, me pregunto si esta sensación pasa siempre que estas a punto de morir, tenía turbación, inútilmente trataba de mover mi cuerpo, tratando de escapar, la impotencia se apodero de mí, no quería morir así, quería seguir disfrutando del Senguku, quería seguir viendo a Sesshoumaru aunque este no me corresponda, habían tantas cosa que quería hacer, entonces la vida no me lo permitiría, yo moriría a manos de alguno de ellos, en segundos mi cuerpo seria atravesado por una espada o por los dientes de la criatura - ¡Sesshoumaru! – Grité el nombre de aquel que amaba, solo esperaba el impacto, con los ojos cerrados esperaba mi fin, mas este nunca llegó, al abrir los ojos abruptamente lo vi, a esa criatura parecida a una lagartija despedazada en el suelo, segundos después la fije en el ser que estaba delante de mí, me habían protegido, la escena frente a mí me aterro, esto debía ser una pesadilla.

\- Tonta humana e inútil – Fue apenas un murmullo, unos hilos peli plateados se movían lentamente con la suave brisa del viento, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas esta vez, esto no podía ser así, tal vez una jugarreta de mi mente, moví la cabeza tratado de disipar la imagen que no se borraba – Eres un maldito estorbo – Me miraba de reojo con una mirada que una vez mas no podía descifrar.

\- Se-Sesshoumaru – Era sangre lo que caía lentamente de su abdomen, una espada yacía enterrada en esa parte de su cuerpo, me congele, mi cuerpo se inmovilizo mientras trataba de negarme la realidad, ¿Por qué sucedió esto? No se supone que para él no significaba nada, entonces por qué me protegió, porque no solo me ignoro, no quería que el muriera y todo por mi culpa.

\- El orden no interesa, ya cumplí con lo que vine a hacer – Cual muñeca destrozada dirigí mi mirada hacia delante, ese ser que supuestamente enterraría su espada en mí, estaba herido, en su pecho, donde debiera hallarse su corazón, eran signos de garras y la estocada de una espada, seguro que Bakusaiga por el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo, extrañamente el cuerpo de este empezó a desaparecer lentamente convirtiéndose en humo, una energía maligna y densa fue lo último que sentí.

\- Maldita sea – Esa voz me hizo girarme hacia mi demonio peliplateado, quise acercarme a él, pero parecía que esto no terminaba ahí, porque antes de siquiera poder hacer algo, un extraño símbolo que irradiaba un brillo negro se dibujó justo debajo de nosotros, un circulo con una estrella de cinco puntas en el centro, toda esa energía se condenso en el ambiente, mandaba fuertes ráfagas de viento.

\- ¡No! – Grité, sin pensarlo mi energía sagrada se desató, tal vez mi instinto quería proteger al ambarino, ni siquiera estaba pensando en el hecho de que él era un demonio y podría matarlo sin querer, por un momento sentí un choque de energías, trate de luchar, juro que trate de hacerlo, remediar mi error, ese demonio era mi persona especial, pero estaba a punto de morir en mi lugar, mil veces hubiese preferido morir, que no me hubiese protegido, mientras trataba de hacerle frente a esa energía, no lo logre, estaba tan débil, porque perdí la lucha, mi reiki fue doblegada, con horror sentí como esa energía se dirigió hacia el demonio perro.

\- N-No puede ser – Tal como se formó, en un instante desapareció, solo sentí como Sesshoumaru cayó en mi regazo completamente inconsciente, con los ojos abiertos más de la cuenta admire aquel hilillo de sangre que surcaba desde la comisura de sus labios, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para moverme aun con él en mi regazo y trate de que la herida del abdomen ya no sangrara de la manera en que lo hacía, mis manos se mancharon de ella, de su sangre, de aquel líquido que inútilmente trataba de detener, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, mis lágrimas caían sin parar en su rostro – Por favor reacciona, abre los ojos, tu eres muy fuerte, ¿No es así? - La sensación era horrible, mi corazón se resquebrajaba poco a poco, negándome a aceptar la realidad, pero en ese momento sentí una sensación de vértigo, iba a perder la consciencia en cualquier momento, por la energía sagrada que usé y la situación actual en la que se encontraba mi cuerpo, no pude más, antes de cerrar los ojos vislumbre unas figuras acercándose y sin más todo se volvió negro.

 **Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí va la continuación, espero la disfruten y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios, me motivan bastante.**

 **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

\- Kagome – Sango me miraba preocupada, imaginando tal vez el cómo me sentía.

\- Ve Sango – Ni siquiera voltee la mirada hacia ella – Enseguida te seguiré – Solo quería un momento a solas, un momento para desahogar todo lo que llevaba en el alma.

Subí mi mirada alcielo, hoy en particular permanecía nublado, el viento golpeaba fuertemente, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se desatara la lluvia, un ambiente gris.

No sé cómo fue que mis amigos llegaron aquí, en realidad puede que me lo explicaran, pero tan afectada como me encontraba, no les di la atención necesaria, sus palabras se perdieron en la habitación sin ser asimilada, solo recuerdo que después de haber estado en inconsciencia por lo menos dos días, lo primero que hice fue ir a verlo, aun cuando no quisieron permitírmelo, de una u otra manera me las arregle para que mi objetivo se cumpliese, y no pude retener mis lágrimas que recorrían por mis mejillas, por que verlo allí, que aunque pareciese que solo descansaba, su energía demoniaca era muy inestable, y casi no se podía sentir siquiera, es obvio que si no se hacía algo el moriría. Livani me menciono que extrañamente su herida no estaba sanando con la rapidez que normalmente lo haría un Youkai, y eso solo hizo que se acrecentara el peso en mi corazón, la culpa fue mía.

A pesar de querer quedarme allí todo el tiempo posible, sabía que no me lo permitirían, y no estaba equivocada, luego estaban las explicaciones a mis amigos, y uno que otro informe sobre la situación del castillo, que no sufrió grandes destrozos, hubieron algunas bajas, sin embargo, mis amigos habían llegado después de aquello, se ocuparon de mis heridas y sin importar nada más ayudaron en todo lo concerniente al castillo del oeste, luego Lady Irasue llegó, eso nos lleva a la situación actual, en la que de repente algunos youkais irrumpieron en la modesta habitación que me habían asignado cuando llegue aquí, mis amigos se veían sorprendidos, probablemente se preguntasen que querían aquí, aquellos seres eran nada más ni nada menos que la madre de quien fuera el Lord de estas tierras, acompañada de algunos de los Youkais más poderosos en el castillo de la luna, sabía que tendría que responder algunas preguntas, sin embargo fueron mis amigos los que explicaron por mí, e increíblemente eso no pareció molestar a la diablesa, que imponía con su youki, luego todo pareció una pequeña reunión tratando de dar una solución a los problemas que se avecinaban.

\- No sabemos quién ataco Lady Irasue – Uno de los generales mencionó.

\- No fue ninguno de los otros puntos cardinales – Ese rostro imperturbable incluso después de lo de su hijo – No tiene caso discutir sino sabemos quién es el adversario y con respecto a mi hijo, eso representara un gran problema – Fría como siempre.

\- Esto podría ser aprovechado por otros por la conmoción – Miroku añadió, nadie refuto.

\- Así es monje – Irasue-sama frunció el ceño, en otras circunstancias ella tal vez hubiese mantenido aquella personalidad burlona y sarcástica – Me hare cargo de las tierras del Oeste mientras hallamos una solución.

\- Sin el bastardo aquí, esto se pone feo – Lo miré, me devolvió la mirada preocupado, él tenía conocimiento de la culpabilidad que estaba sintiendo, por eso fue que me dio mi tiempo, de no haber sido así, Inuyasha me hubiese dicho que nos fuésemos de este lugar, que este no era nuestro problema, en realidad entre hipidos y lágrimas ellos fueron los únicos a los que les explique lo sucedido, fue Sango y Miroku quienes comunicaron a grandes rasgos lo del símbolo y Sesshoumaru, ellos omitieron que fui yo a quien salvó, tan solo tal vez estaban preocupados por mí, lo entendía, estaba siendo egoísta pero si se sabía puede que me sacasen de aquí, yo solo quería ayudar, permanecer y solucionar de alguna manera esto.

\- Mi señora, la única solución es buscarla a ella – Satoru-sama dio su opinión al respecto, antes de que yo preguntase por esa opinión Sango se me adelanto.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Satoru-sama, acaso se refiere a la hechicera de la isla de la muerte – Uno de los generales, el más joven cuestionó.

\- Ella – Sango abrió los ojos con incredulidad – Pensé que solo eran historias.

\- Aun entre los Youkais se tiene esa creencia, no es fácil de hallar, pero hay quienes conocemos la ubicación de esta isla – Los demonios restantes también parecían conmocionados, entonces caí en cuenta que era la misma demonio de quien me platicó Jaken, al final recurríamos a ella.

\- Parece ser la opción más sensata – Cerró los ojos por un instante – Sin embargo, se debe tener en cuenta que no podemos dejar el castillo desprotegido, además Satoru, la persona que vaya ante esa mujer tiene que tener algo muy grande que ofrecer, además debes recordar el otro pequeño detalle.

\- Irasue-sama – Llame la atención de todos, mentiría si dijese que una parte de mí no se alegró, si aquella Youkai podía hacer algo por Sesshoumaru, haría lo posible por conseguir su ayuda, al igual que para Rin – Iré yo.

\- Kagome – Musito Inuyasha, no quería mirarlo, no tenía el valor ni siquiera para enfrentarlo y decirle que me había enamorado de su hermano, en este preciso momento sé que me estaba exigiendo una explicación, incluso mis amigos tal vez, pero yo estaba decidida, iría al mismo infierno por el ser quien me salvo la vida, no le permitiría morir.

\- Entonces te acompañare yo – Satoru-sama me dirigió una mirada de ¿Comprensión? No lo sabía – El resto de ustedes protejan el castillo – Una orden clara para el resto de los generales.

\- Una hora – Irasue-sama se acercó a mí, con ese caminar elegante – Partan en una hora – El resto de los demonios salieron tras ella, en la estancia solo nos quedamos mis amigos y yo.

\- Kagome – Inuyasha avanzo hacia mí y me tomo de la mano, aun así evite mirarle, rayos su presencia aun me afectaba – No tienes por qué ir, puede ser muy peligroso.

\- Señorita – Miroku quiso decir algo pero no se atrevió, esto era difícil, muy difícil.

\- Chicos, Inuyasha – Por fin mencione palabra en esta situación – Yo debo ir, se lo debo, si alguien debería de estar en las condiciones de Sesshoumaru debería de ser yo, ese ataque era para mí, es mi responsabilidad.

\- ¡No iras! – Inuyasha me impuso lo que pensaba – Si el bastardo está a punto de morir es su problema, ya hiciste bastante, se lo merece.

\- Inuyasha – Reprendió Sango molesta - De no ser por tu hermano Kagome estaría muerta ahora mismo, ella solo quiere retribuirle por haberla salvado – En realidad ni siquiera estaba pensando en compensar, solo quería que despertase y disipar esta sensación de culpa, además también estaban mis sentimientos de por medio.

\- No importa lo que me digas Inuyasha – Salí apresuradamente de esa habitación, pare un momento cuando estaba a unos pasos de la salida – iré sin importarme nada mas – No vi ninguna de las expresiones de mis compañeros, ahora mismo mi único deseo consistía en que todo esto terminara, camine por los pasillos, esta vez vestía un Kimono simple, mi uniforme se había destruido con el ataque, prepare lo necesario para el viaje y el tiempo pareció trascurrir muy rápido.

\- Kagome – Inuyasha casi me asusto, estaba apoyado sobre la pared, miraba hacia el frente, eso antes de acercarse y abrazarme fuertemente, como si se negara a dejarme ir, y yo instintivamente correspondí – Nosotros volveremos a la aldea, no pienso soportar esas miradas que me dirigen.

\- Inuyasha

\- Recuerdas tu promesa, ¿Verdad? – Respingue ante aquello – Que siempre estarías a mi lado y la última fue que regresarías a mí para estar juntos otra vez – Baje la mirada con tristeza, no sabía si podía seguir manteniendo aquellas promesas que yo hice, sin embargo en aquel pasado nunca hubiese imaginado que todo cambiaria.

\- Lo recuerdo – Mencione con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

\- Cuídate – Me soltó y me dejo ir hasta donde se encontraba aquel demonio.

\- ¿Estas lista? – Satoru-sama se preparó para emprender vuelo, yo me subí sobre Ah-Un, el viaje seria largo, aun si llovía no me importaba en lo más mínimo, llevábamos sobrevolando por más de seis horas el cielo, ¿Qué tan lejos se encontraba esa isla? El frio calaba en mis huesos, una encrucijada en la que yo misma me metí, nunca pensé que las cosas se tergiversaran tanto, las promesas eran importantes, sin embargo con mi sentir ya estaba rompiendo una.

\- Kagome

\- Dígame – Mientras volaba disminuyo la velocidad y se situó a mi lado

\- Aquella hechicera te pedirá algo a cambio, lo más preciado que tengas, ese hecho va más allá de lo que puedes imaginar – Hizo una breve pausa - ¿Estas dispuesta a pagar ese precio?

\- Yo estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo – Si era por Sesshoumaru lo haría. Solo me preguntaba que pediría, ¿una cosa material?

\- Dime pequeña – Era la primera vez que Satoru-sama me llamaba así, aun con el rostro serio preguntó - ¿Estas enamorada del príncipe de la casa de la luna? – No pude evitarlo, mis ojos se mostraron sorprendidos, un suave sonrojo se instaló en mi rostro.

\- Con que si ¿Eh? – Retomó la velocidad de antes y se colocó por delante – Tu camino va a ser muy difícil, solo no te rindas, en realidad a mí no me importa que seas humana, te trataría con el mismo respeto, ojala y te convirtieses en la Lady de las tierras de Oeste.

\- Satoru-sama – Era fácil decirlo, eso no dependía solamente de mí, no puedes obligar a alguien a sentir lo mimo que tú, Sesshoumaru tal vez me tenía aprecio, mas no me amaba.

\- Ya llegamos – Vislumbre una isla y a menudo que nos fuimos acercando, el bajo a tierra, me pregunte por que no seguíamos volando y encontrar más rápidamente el palacio de la hechicera.

\- No es dable volar, ella ya sabe que estamos aquí, en realidad el solo hecho de estar tocando tierra ya es un gran avance, muchos otros ni siquiera pueden ver la isla - Eso me sorprendió, era por eso que Jaken me había dicho que era muy difícil encontrar a esa mujer.

\- Entonces quiere decir que a partir de aquí tendremos otras pruebas que superar – Me miro sonriente, mientras yo solo podía pensar cuanto nos tomaría llegar hasta el palacio.

\- Eres muy inteligente, lo que debemos hacer es llegar a ella por este medio – En ese momento no me imaginaba las cosas que tuviésemos que pasar para obtener nuestro objetivo, nos enfrentamos a extrañas criaturas, nos lastimamos, nos perdimos una y otra vez por el sendero, este parecía un laberinto, pasamos hambre, frio, incluso tuvimos que cuidarnos de algunos frutos venenosos, seguramente yo hubiese muerto de no ser por Satoru-sama, él estaba familiarizado con este ambiente hostil, entramos a un bosque en el que nuestro valor se puso a prueba y nos enfrentamos a nuestros más grandes miedos, además también nos quedamos atrapados en una ilusión en la que se te mostraba la vida que deseabas tener, de alguna manera fue muy difícil liberarse de ella, incluso perdimos la noción del tiempo, pero finalmente una mañana fuimos capaz de ver el palacio, casi juraría que nos tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a él.

Me encontraba débil, incluso el demonio que me acompañaba se veía muy afectado, justo al llegar a la puerta de aquel imponente palacio, yo me desmaye por todo lo soportado en el camino.

Eso nos lleva hasta este momento en el que abrí los parpados, me levante bruscamente, estaba en una habitación que no reconocía, era muy lujosa, inmediatamente salí de la habitación, recorrí el palacio hasta llegar a ellos, que yacían sentados, uno era el general y la otra era una mujer pelirroja, ojos violeta, muy hermosa, mas no pude reconocer sus vestimentas, pero lo más extraño es que a pesar de que yo era una sacerdotisa no podía sentir la presencia de aquella Youkai, como si no existiese, y por si fuera poco no tenía ningún rasgo parecido a la de una demonio, no estaban las orejas puntiagudas, ni siquiera las garras, ella parecía una humana.

\- Así que has despertado ¿Eh? – No me miró, se tomaba su té con toda la calma del mundo – ¿Ya estas lo suficientemente mejor para continuar con lo que han venido a pedirme? – Sus palabras estaban llenas de serenidad, esta mujer era tan difícil de descifrar más que cualquier otra.

\- Si – Cuando cruce miradas con Satoru-sama este me sonrió - ¿Disculpa, pero que clase de Youkai eres? – Mi curiosidad era más grande.

\- Uhm, me habían dicho que posees poderes sagrados, en pocas palabras eras la protectora de la Shikon no tama – Dirigió su mirada a mi compañero – Pues estoy empezado a dudar.

\- No era la protectora de la perla por que quisiese, las circunstancias se dieron así – Mencione molesta, porque medio mundo cuestionaba mis poderes, digo yo solo tenía dieciséis años, no me crie en este mundo, y por lo tanto ignoraba un montón de cosas de la era feudal – De todos modos eso que tiene que ver con mi pregunta – En estos momentos me rodeaba un aura siniestra.

\- Eres una humana interesante - Se paró y camino hacia mí con una elegancia innata – Eres una sacerdotisa, alguien como tu debería de saberlo.

\- Kagome ella es una Youkai ancestral, la última que queda en su especie….

\- Ya entendí – Lo interrumpí, enserio quise que la tierra me tragara por haber preguntado eso, ser la última en su especie no debía ser nada bonito, no me gustaría imaginar ser la última humana en el mundo, eso es espeluznante.

\- Dejando eso de lado – El general puso un rostro serio – Es momento.

\- Antes quiero dejar una cosa en claro, mis poderes tienen un límite y para empezar debo verlos – Fue clara, por un momento mis esperanzas decayeron, hasta que caí en cuenta en algo.

\- ¿Verlos? – Espera, no era imposible de remediar, solo que como procederíamos con eso.

\- Eso se puede solucionar – Al acercarse a mi lado tomó mi rostro delicadamente con ambas manos y me hizo mirarle, sus ojos color violeta perdieron brillo, fue solo unos segundos antes de que volvieran a su estado natural – Eres un alma pura, una de las muy pocas que existen, irradias luz jovencita, esa determinación en tu mirada me indica que estas preparada para lo que se viene. Debes saber que muy pocos deseos se cumplen y a veces no puedo hacerlo directamente, ¿Entiendes la magnitud de un deseo u pedido?

\- ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto? – No comprendí del todo sus palabras, pero extrañamente esa voz suya me tranquilizaba, me daba una calma única, ella era completamente diferente a cualquier demonio que haya conocido, su voz era dulce y me transmitía amabilidad.

\- Ella dice que el precio a pagar debe compensar nuestro pedido, así funcionan los poderes de Tomoyo-sama – Hasta ahora caí en cuenta del nombre de este ser, pero además me di cuenta que el general, ya le había platicado de lo que sucedía, debieron haber charlado mucho mientras permanecía dormida.

\- ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar por nuestro pedido? – Tuve miedo, ojala y no me respondiesen, algo me decía que sería muy malo para mí.

\- Tergiversación, contradicción y olvido - Mire a Saturo-sama para que me explicase a lo que Tomoyo se refería, no fue posible, este me esquivo la mirada, eso solo me hizo ponerme peor de lo que ya me sentía, ¿Sería tan malo? En vista de que yo no parecía comprenderlo, la hechicera procedió a soltarme, al parecer ella me lo explicaría.

\- Lo más importante que tienes en este momento, Estas enamorada ¿No es así? – Me quede en shock, aquella mujer enserio me está pidiendo eso, no, seguramente solo lo estoy malinterpretando, porque yo no quiero – El precio a pagar son tus sentimientos.

\- ¿Como? – No era cierto, como podían arrebatarme mis sentimientos, ¿Cómo era posible aquello? - En el momento en el que tu pedido haya sido cumplido totalmente, se te arrebatara ese sentimiento especial que tienes, olvidaras a quien se lo profesabas, olvidaras a esa ser en sí, incluso se tergiversaran tus recuerdos, se reemplazaran por otras para que no puedas recordar, es por eso que contradicción, tergiversación y olvido son palabras que mejor resumen lo que sucederá. Los hechizos tiene un alto precio, solo así funcionan - ¿Lo olvidaría? Ni siquiera lo recordaría, todo lo que tuviese que ver con Sesshoumaru se borraría, mi mente haría como si nunca lo hubiese conocido, mis sentimientos por el desaparecerían, ¿Estaba eso bien? No, no quería olvidar, no quería perder este sentimiento, agache la mirada y unas lagrimillas resbalaron por mis ojos, trate de limpiarlas rápidamente, de todos modos, ¿Tenía otra alternativa? Tomoyo fue la última opción, si me negaba a esto el demonio peli plateado y Rin, ambos morirían, mi alma quedaría destrozada, pero yo quería que viviesen, y el precio a pagar era muy alto, olvidaría a Sesshoumaru mas no a Rin, de todos modos esta era la única solución.

\- A-Acepto - No sabía que pensar, retrocedí unos pasos y me apoye en la pared, quería decaer, más Satoru-sama no me lo permitió, me abrazo fuertemente brindándome su apoyo.

\- Vamos a empezar – La vi hacer unos movimientos con las manos, su cuerpo se rodeó de un aura color rojo, en el aire se formó una especie de luz brillante – Comunícate con cualquiera que desees, que sea rápido – El general me soltó y avanzó al centro.

\- Mi Lady, ¿Me escucha? – Yo mire sin decir palabra, aun no procesaba todo lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Satoru? – Esa era la voz de la dueña del castillo de las nubes.

\- Así es – Procedió a seguir mientras me miraba de reojo – Esta todo listo, solo necesitamos trasladar el cuerpo de ambos hasta aquí por medio de los poderes de Tomoyo-sama.

\- Entiendo – Su voz se oyó más seria de lo normal – Pequeña humana, ten valor – Fue lo último que menciono antes de que aquella luz desapareciera. Luego la demonio prosiguió, esta vez saco un extraño dije, menciono algunas palabras en un idioma que no reconocí, aquel dije emanaba una luz roja, esta se conectó con mi pecho como un rayo láser, al poco tiempo de esto, dos cuerpos empezaron a materializarse, esa mujer los estaba tele transportando desde las tierras del Oeste.

\- Sesshoumaru, Rin – Mis cavilaciones quedaron en segundo plano, apresurada corrí a su encuentro, ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, parecían dormidos, lo cierto es que no lo estaban.

\- Los giros de la vida – La pelirroja observaba al Daiyoukai como si ya lo conociera – Otra vez ¿Eh?

\- ¿Conoce de algún lado a Sesshoumaru-sama? – Incluso el demonio general pensó lo mismo que yo.

\- De momento dejemos ese tema para otro día – Se acercó a ambos cuerpos, una vez más mostro aquel dije, era una especie de hexágono, lo cierto es que se sintió una ráfaga de viento, la energía maligna se hizo presente al igual que el símbolo que apareció aquel día.

\- Imposible – Tomoyo mostro un rostro pasmado - Es una maldición de un pasado muy lejano, se supone que no existe ser que pueda usar ese tipo de magia en estos tiempos, todos murieron en aquel entonces.

\- ¿En aquel entonces? – No estaba entendiendo del todo lo que trataba de decir.

\- Es magia antigua, la maldición en la niña es menos fuerte que en el demonio, al paso que va, el morirá en dos semanas – Eso nos intranquilizo a ambos, Livani hizo todo lo posible para curar las heridas del Inu, pero entonces lo que realmente lo mataría, era la maldición, ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos objetivos de quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto? – La maldición por sí sola, drena su energía demoniaca y su energía vital, en la niña no sucede lo mismo, sin embargo no importa lo que hiciesen no despertaría y además mis poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes para romper una técnica de tal magnitud.

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo? – Por favor que haya una solución, no quiero que todo termine así.

\- Al menos no directamente – parecía pensar – Existe una única solución, pero para ello debo romper con uno de los tabúes que existe, sin embargo yo no poseo un poder tan grande como aquella joya creada por aquella sacerdotisa.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer? – Era el cuestionamiento que yo deseaba hacer, empero, el demonio se me adelanto, lo bueno es que existía una forma, pero la dificultad era muy grande, de eso estaba segura.

\- Salisdir, para algunos conocido como el medallón dorado.

\- Eso es un mito – El demonio salto a la defensiva – Es cierto que se decía que aquella gema podía romper cualquier hechizo, maldición o magia, sin embargo nadie sabe verídicamente si existía, aun así, puede que yo fuera muy joven pero poco después se dijo que Salisdir fue destruido.

\- Existió, lo cierto es que en el pasado todos la querían para sus fines al igual que la joya de Shikon, sin embargo esta poseía una diferencia, aquellos que quisieron apoderarse de el con intenciones malignas, simplemente morían, los únicos que podían sostenerlo eran aquellos que poseían un corazón noble y puro.

\- De todos modos esa gema ya no existe ¿No es así? - ¿Por qué discutir sobre una joya que ya no existía? Yo estaba más preocupada por saber que Sesshoumaru podría morir en dos semanas y el que Rin nunca despertase.

\- Puede que tengas razón – Tomó asiento para seguir tomando su té – Cuando se vio el deseo por el medallón, y la forma de como buscaban tenerla en su poder para sus propios medios, fue que mi raza la sello en una cueva, protegida por criaturas únicas, sin embargo el sello tenía una deficiencia, no sé cuáles fueran las razones, pero cada 50 años, la presencia de la joya se podía sentir solo tres veces en un año, generalmente por las noches, yo solía sentirla fuertemente, la verdad es que nunca me intereso. Desde La última vez que la sentí han pasado casi 700 años, después de aquello se dijo que la joya se destruyó o puede que sucediese algo con su sello.

\- ¿Cuál es la razón para contarnos esto? – Los demonios siempre eran ¿desconfiados? Satoru estaba molesto, para mí era obvio que debíamos buscar esa joya, pero como encontrarla si se había dejado de sentir su presencia.

\- Es simple – Su dije brillo una vez mas aunque tenuemente – Kagome, tu tendrás que buscarla.

\- ¿Yo? – Confundida, así me sentía – y si no puedo encontrarla en dos semanas, si ni siquiera se puede sentir su presencia.

\- Yo te brindare mi poder, eso debiera de ser suficiente…

\- No me gusta para dónde va la conversación, de todos modos debe haber riesgos, ¿No? – Esa cara de desconfianza estaba plasmada en el rostro de mi amigo.

\- Pero Satoru es la única manera de salvarlos, a Sesshoumaru solo le queda dos semanas y Rin nunca despertará si no se hace nada al respecto.

\- Kagome es de suma importancia saber los riesgos sobre lo que sea que esa mujer está planeando

\- Solo voy a mandarla casi 700 años en el pasado

\- ¿¡Que!? – Gritamos ambos al unísono, ambos nos quedamos en shock, ¿Era enserio? Me mandaría aún más al pasado, prácticamente a la prehistoria, bueno estaba exagerando, empero, eran muchos años.

\- Por las dos semanas no se preocupen, tengo mis medios para ello, sin embargo el límite de tiempo es para ti pequeña, lo máximo que puedo mantenerte halla es un año – Se tomó todo su té de golpe – La pregunta correcta es, ¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

\- Es la única manera – No quería recordar las condiciones sobre las que había pactado este hecho es solo que me aterraba ir a un lugar peligroso y completamente sola.

\- ¿Estas segura? – Satoru me miraba con preocupación – Esa era fue la más sangrienta, el peligro es muy grande, ahora las cosas son muy diferente a aquel entonces, puede pasarte algo, no tienes que arriesgarte de esta manera.

\- Gracias, pero estoy decidida a hacerlo.

\- La decisión está tomada – La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y me lo cedió – Bien pequeña, yo no puedo manipular libremente el tiempo, por lo que mis métodos son diferentes, tu cuerpo se quedara aquí, no te preocupes lo cuidare muy bien.

\- Espera, ¿Acaso solo mandara mi alma o espíritu? – La verdad eso me daba escalofríos, como mi cuerpo se quedaría en este lugar, además como viajaría al pasado sin mi cuerpo, acaso sería un fantasma o una especie de alma en pena.

\- Algo así, de cualquier forma eso no es el punto más interesante, recuerda esto muy bien y asegúrate de no romperlas – Nunca dejaba de lado esa serenidad con la que hablaba, ojala y todo saliera muy bien, ya que al volver quiero platicar de tantas cosas con ella, que sea mi amiga – Debes tener mucho cuidado, ya que si mueres allá, te quedaras atrapada y eventualmente tu cuerpo morirá aquí, además ten cuidado con revelar el hecho de que vienes del futuro, de hecho ten en cuenta que estoy rompiendo uno de los tabúes, los viajes en el tiempo no deben tomarse a la ligera.

\- Entiendo – Esta vez no sería igual que con la perla de Shikon.

\- Llévate esta daga, asegúrate de que nadie la vea – Era pequeña, su brillo era hermoso, juraría que su mango era de oro puro, lo que más me llamaba la atención era la extraña energía que se podía sentir de ella – Aun tengo mis dudas con respecto a la maldición de ambos – Su mirada se trasladó al Lord de las tierras del oeste y la pequeña azabache – Me comunicaré contigo en cuanto averigüé todo lo concerniente a su estado.

\- Yo también ayudare en ello – El demonio general me transmitió una mirada resignada, estoy segura de que no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión, no es como si pudiese impedírmelo tampoco, por el momento era la única solución, ya intentamos de todo, nada dio resultado.

\- Otra cosa más - La demonio volvió a darme otra advertencia – Tus poderes sagrados no funcionaran donde vayas.

\- ¿¡Como!? – Un momento, mis poderes eran muy necesarios para mí – Voy a morir – Hice un puchero, mientras un aura de depresión me rodeaba.

\- Preví eso – La hechicera junto sus manos, al separarlas una especie de luz celeste blanquecino se emitió - Te servirá para defenderte, si llegases a tener algún problema.

\- No se ofenda Tomoyo-sama, pero como se supone que voy a defenderme con esto – En mis manos tenía una especie de daga pequeña completamente del color celeste incluida su mango, podría medir unos quince centímetros, es solo que parecía una especie de daga de juguete, porque este no tenía filo, lo que si podía rescatar era su funda, era hermosa, con tallados de flores en él.

– Solo hará el ridículo con eso, si intenta apuñalar a alguien con la daga, casi podría asegurar que no penetrara en la carne, dado que tiene la punta plana – Satoru-sama también se había quedado con el ojo cuadrado.

\- Es una de mis armas favoritas, es una de mis creaciones especiales, lo que ustedes debería hacer es no juzgar un libro por su portada – Nos miró como quien mira a un ignorante – Supongo que valdrá una demostración – Tomó la supuesta arma en sus manos, el resto la miramos fijamente.

\- Recuerda esto, si entras en batalla, no se te olvide mencionar la palabra "ilumina" – En cuanto menciono aquella palabra, eso se convirtió en un báculo, un "wow" salió de nosotros – Y si lo que quieres es protegerte, menciona la palabra otra vez y golpea el báculo contra el suelo – Cuando maniobro aquello, inmediatamente se formó un campo de energía en forma circular, estando ella en el interior.

\- Vaya es impresionante – Cuando me la devolvió no pude evitar enamorarme de este objeto – Creo que es más útil que el arco – Aseguraría que se amolda perfectamente a mí, de hecho podría usar el báculo solo para golpear, digo a mi no me agrada matar.

\- Eso no es problema, si lo que quieres es un arco, o cualquier otro objeto de batalla, solo concéntrate, piensa en lo que deseas en que se convierta y lo hará.

\- Digno de una hechicera – El demonio elogio sarcásticamente.

\- Bien, solo tienes tres oportunidades de conseguir Salisdir, estate atenta al sentir su presencia, ahora guarda eso – Ignoro olímpicamente al demonio a su lado.

\- Espera, ¿cómo la guardo? – La verdad es que no podía descifrar las palabras de ella, seguro que ya la estoy cabreando, es que tampoco soy una experta en las batallas, es decir en quince años ni siquiera había tocado las armas de guerra.

\- Menciona la palabra "desaparece" y si quieres invocarla has lo que te dije – Seguí sus indicaciones y extrañamente desapareció emitiendo otra vez la misma luz celeste blanquecina, sin embargo me recorrió un escalofrió al sentir como pareció introducirse en mi cuerpo, eso no es todo, también lo hizo la anterior daga que me había dado, los métodos que tenían las hechiceras me asustaban – Ahora cierra los ojos y relájate – No me dio tiempo a preguntar, entonces decidí seguir sus indicaciones, cerré los ojos, ya era momento, me preguntaba cuál sería la sensación de ser enviada al pasado.

\- Abre la puerta, obedece a mi mandato – Aun con los ojos cerrados ahora si podía sentir el youki emanando de ella, seguidamente menciono palabras inentendibles para mí, por otro lado yo sentí que caía en un profundo sueño, lo último que alcance a escuchar fue un "Ten cuidado" proveniente de mi amigo y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Aún seguía negro, mi cabeza me dolía, hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural para abrir los parpados, sentía mi cuerpo débil, como se me hubiese arrollado un camión, ¿Qué habría pasado? Y esta sensación de que algo pesado estaba sobre mí, ¿Que era?

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Trate de incorporarme y un ruido se ocasiono, me apoye sobre mis manos tratando de reconocer el lugar, enfocándome en lo que se mostraba ante mis ojos, estaba confundida, hasta que algo volvió a mi mente – El pasado, casi 700 años atrás – Entonces funcionó, este era al lugar al que debía ir para conseguir aquella joya, aun ignoraba muchas cosas, lo cierto es que estaba bajo un montón de maderas rotas y un tronco estaba sobre mí, seguramente era la razón por lo cual sentía mi cuerpo adolorido, trate de inspeccionarme a mí misma y lo primero que me llamo la atención fue la gran mancha de sangre que se podía apreciar en el kimono, exactamente en mi pecho, iba a mirar si no tenía alguna herida cuando…

\- ¡Auxilio! – Eso retumbo en mis oídos, solo entonces me di cuenta del bullicio que sucedía fuera de esta cabaña, las risas de hombres, los gritos desesperados de niños y mujeres, además del crepitar de fuego y el olor a humo inundando mis fosas nasales. Oh no, estaban saqueando esta aldea, quedarse aquí no era buena idea, yo debo ayudarlos, debo hacer algo, con eso en mente me levante como pude, estaba nublado, pero lo que vislumbre me hizo congelarme, mis ojos perdieron brillo observando aquella escena, cuerpos tendidos bañados en sangre, cabañas destruidas y otras quemándose, bandidos en sus caballos mientras arrebataban las vidas de las personas como si no fuesen nada, esa escena solo me hizo enfurecer, al mismo tiempo que me llenaba de tristeza, ¿Era tan fácil arrancar la vida de los demás?

\- Basta –Susurre, antes de que hiciera algo que seguramente me hubiese costado la vida, el grito de un niño me llamo la atención, este venia corriendo tan rápido como podía, cabello negro y ojos marrones, había polvo en su ropa, seguramente habría escapado como pudo, ya que yo estaba en un lugar alejado de donde atacaban aquellos bandidos.

\- ¡Kotarou! – Espera. De donde sabía yo ese nombre, me sorprendí, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¡Señorita Mika! – Gran error, eso fue lo que alertó a un bandido, si antes nuestros gritos fueron ignorados, ahora si estábamos en graves problemas, porque uno de ellos nos vio e instó a su caballo a galopar en nuestra dirección – No se quede ahí, vámonos – El niño me tomó de la mano, yo me deje guiar por el menor cual muñeca manejable, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de a dónde nos dirigíamos, era correr o morir.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunté, más pronto sentimos los galopes cada vez más cerca, estábamos en desventaja, nos alcanzaría, voltee con terror, la velocidad a la que íbamos no era suficiente, a este paso ambos moriríamos, si no hacía algo, este era el fin.

\- Por aquí – Me aproveche de mi fuerza y jale al niño hacia la derecha, esta dirección estaba llena de malezas y florestas, si teníamos suerte podríamos perder a nuestro perseguidor, ambos seguimos corriendo, solo que esta vez era yo quien guiaba al niño, nuestra respiración se hizo agitada, no podríamos correr siempre, éramos humanos y el pequeño se cansaría antes que yo, mi corazón latía apresuradamente, y maldije cuando llegamos a un campo abierto, nada nos cubriría. Tenía razón dado que al poco tiempo sentí como si algo se hubiese enrollado en mis pies, caí abruptamente al suelo haciendo trastabillar a Kotarou.

\- ¡Huye! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas, el niño tenía miedo, pero lejos de correr se mantenía parado, como debatiéndose – ¡He dicho que corras, vete! - Debía hacer algo para detener el avance de aquel bandido, afortunadamente este bajo de su caballo, eso de alguna manera podría permitirme algo.

\- Creyeron que escaparían – Era un hombre robusto, castaño y alto, lo que más destacaba en su rostro, es esa cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla izquierda, en un arranque tome cuidadosamente una piedra del suelo – Eres una perra bonita – Me asqueo la mirada que me daba. Apenas se me acerco le di un golpe en la cabeza, inmediatamente después trate de huir, tal vez el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, este hombre me tomo del cabello, cada hebra sujetada me dolió.

\- Maldita mujer – Me golpeo la mejilla, el impacto fue tan fuerte que me partió el labio inferior.

\- ¡Mika-sama! – Aun mientras forcejeaba, aquel pequeño estaba corriendo hacia nosotros con un palo en sus manos.

\- ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? – Porque no se había ido, él no le haría frente a este hombre, era demasiado fuerte para nosotros, no estaba fuera de la realidad, dado que este malnacido lo mando varios metros para atrás de una patada.

\- ¡Kotarou! - ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Mi preocupación se incrementó más al ver como el niño no se incorporaba, en un intento desesperado golpee con mi codo a aquel hombre, gruño en respuesta me dio un rodillazo en el estómago y me lanzo haciéndome rodar en el suelo, no fue tan fuerte pero mi cabeza golpeo contra un tronco caído, por un instante perdí los sentidos, además me entro polvo al ojo derecho.

\- Quería jugar, pero no lo hare – No lo veía, sin embargo sentí como desenfundaba la espada - ¡Los matare a ambos! – El tiempo se hizo eterno, mientras trataba de levantarme, y falle vanamente.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Sentí que algo me levantaba, al cabo de unos minutos en los que inútilmente trataba de hacer algo.

\- Ningen…. ¿Qué sucedió? – No me importaba quien fuese, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, al sentir una de sus manos cerca de mi boca, no lo pensé dos veces mordí uno de sus dedos y me solté de un manotazo.

\- Auch – Salió una voz diferente, al abrir los ojos, nunca hubiese pensado que se me presentase aquella figura, me perdí en mis pensamientos ante aquella visión, no era muy alto, tal vez solo unos dos o tres centímetros más alto que yo, sus rasgos no eran maduros, tuve ganas de llorar, lo peor es que no sabía el por qué, solo que una gama de emociones se desataron en mí, hasta que caí en cuenta del hombre que nos atacó, lo busque con la mirada, este estaba inconsciente bajo la raíz de un árbol, seguramente impacto en el. Volví mí vista hacia la figura de antes, el me miraba entre enojado y aburrido, un momento, ¿Cómo podía yo leer sus emociones tan fácilmente? Y esperen acaso cuando lo mordí dijo….

-¿Aunch? – Lo repetí en voz alta, aun mirando fijamente al demonio aquel, baje la cabeza, no, solo debía ser una imagen que formo mi mente, él nunca se quejaba de una herida, siempre actuaba como si no le hubiese sucedido nada, entonces como podía haberlo hecho ante una mordida, y si no era lo que mi mente creo, debía ser un impostor.

\- Te hice una pregunta – Levante el rostro, su voz era tan parecida, esos ojos, esas marcas en su rostro, ese cabello peli plateado, podría ser que fuera el – Me estas…. – No lo deje terminar, fue un impulso de mi mente, corrí hacia él, lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, era posible, claro que era posible, estaba en el pasado, hace siglos atrás, en esta era él era muy joven, parecía un chico que acababa de cumplir 14 años o 15 tal vez, sin embargo caí en cuenta en algo, él ni siquiera me conocía, además podría ser que ya era un demonio sanguinario, y lo más importante nadie de aquí debía saber que yo vengo del futuro, con eso en mente me separe abruptamente de él.

\- ¡Mika-sama! – El grito de Kotarou, que ya estaba recuperado me hizo darme cuenta aún más de mis acciones.

\- Lo siento, veras me golpeé la cabeza tan fuertemente contra el tronco – Debía maquinar una respuesta rápido – Pensé que eras….ah sí, mi ¿hermano?, ah si eso mi hermano – Tan rápido como lo abrace, use todas las fuerzas que me quedaban para huir desesperadamente, tomando de paso la mano del niño, ya no tenía mis poderes, por lo tanto no podía sentir su youki, no sabía si nos estaba siguiendo, solo que debía reprimir mis sentimientos, en esta era el no tenía por qué involucrarse conmigo.

 **Continuara…..**


End file.
